


Spawn's Eye View

by skaoi



Series: Skaoi Drabbles [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Double Decker Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: She was supposed to be asleep...another for The Double Decker Drabble Fest.





	Spawn's Eye View

She was supposed to be asleep.  And she was, until a sound woke her up.

****

Large, dark eyes peeked through the curtain that stood vigil over the normally-quiet rear parking lot.

****

Under the streetlamp stood a single car.  Black convertible.

****

Leaning against the car is a tall man in a dark suit.  He's talking to a woman and she's laughing.

****

Trixie watches for another few minutes before her eyes sparkle with joy and her face is creased with a gap-toothed smile.

****

She turns from the window and grabs a book and a pen.

****

_Dear diary, Lucifer kissed Mommy._


End file.
